


Familial Powers || Tommyinnit Blaze AU

by FishCatCrafts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Oneshot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Philzaminecraft - Freeform, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, just a bit of violence, wilbursoot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishCatCrafts/pseuds/FishCatCrafts
Summary: Tommy was born into a family of gifted hybrids; his brothers and father were all capable of amazing abilities, but not him.He didnt have anythingUntil Techno decided to mess with his friend and unlock a hidden power in Tommy.
Comments: 57
Kudos: 904





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my greatest quality and really isnt something I'm super duper proud of but whatever.
> 
> If you haven't noticed, I love super powers and odd-physical traits. So yeah, another Tommy-driven story!
> 
> Hybrids:  
> Philza:: Bird  
> Wilbur :: Siren  
> Techno :: Boar/Pig  
> Tommy :: Blaze

His family was always a little weird; pointed ears and thin tails was only the beginning. 

His dad was none other than Philza Minecraft himself. Phil was known as the winged beast. He was the only man to have survived the world of harcore for 4 years before deciding he was done with the life of adventure. He had two huge, feathery wings that rested on his upper back and gave him the ability of flight. 

Phil was known to have three kids; a pair of twins and a little boy. Almost all had some characteristic of him.

His twins, Techno and Wilbur, both had longer, pointed ears, shorter tails, and tusks. Techno appeared more boarish than Wilbur, his ears longer and his legs becoming bipedal, hooved, pig legs. Wilbur remained more humanoid, but soon learned he had the ability to manipulate people through song. 

Both boys were a force to be reckoned with. Techno was a natural with a sword, learning quickly how to disable and take down enemies in seconds. Wilbur wasn’t as physically talented, but with a manipulative voice like his, he quickly got the reputation as a musician.

Now the youngest? He didn’t have any of these features. No tail, no long ears, and certainly no powers. The boy, who Phil named Tommy, was always convinced he was adopted, but that was always thrown off when he saw the faded picture of baby him and his dad. 

Phil would always reassure the youngest that, just because he didn’t have powers or features, didn't mean he wasn’t loved. Tommy would admit that his dad was always right. He never felt unloved when he grew up, it was quite the opposite actually. Tommy was babied so often, by everyone in his family, that he never felt left out.

He missed those times.  
So much.

.  
.  
.  
.

Tommy’s body was rigid with rage as he looked down at his best friend, bloody and battered and burnt beyond belief. This isn't how today was supposed to go, it was never supposed to go this badly. 

Tubbo was unmoving on the bed, chest moving slowly up and down. The brown of his hair was charred with ash and a large portion was completely missing. There was a huge, blistering burn from the middle of his chest and up his neck, the burn just barely touching past his chin. Tubbo looked so lifeless, no ounce of the bright boy Tommy knew was present.

It pissed the blond off worse than ever before. Tommy’s nails were digging harshly into his palms, just barely drawing blood. He grit his teeth and gave one more look at his friend before stepping out of the room. 

Tommy’s eyes locked on one man, one man he thought was his brother. A growl ripped itself from the boy’s throat as he stalked towards his brother. “How could you?” Tommy yelled.

The pink furred man flinched when locking eyes with the boy. Tommy looked livid, eyes a blistering blue and jaw strained from the anger. Techno straightened his posture and looked down at the younger with a sharp gaze. “How could I what?”

“Hurt Tubbo like that. You’re supposed to be on our side!”

“I am, Tommy. Stop being so over-dramatic.”

“Over-dramatic? Over-dramatic! Hah! You nearly killed my best friend at the command of Schlatt!”

“I was peer pressured, okay?”

“Peer pressured? That’s your lame-ass excuse?”

“There were like, 50 people with weapons aimed at me.”

“You took down nearly half of them!”

Tommy’s blood was boiling under his skin as he snarled in anger. He could see Techno’s eyes flash briefly with regret before hardening again. “I don't know what you wanted me to do. I couldn’t risk getting found out.”

“Good job you did there, bitch.” 

“Calm down Tommy, our plan is working perfectly!” Another familiar voice called.

The other brother, Wilbur, walked up to Tommy and placed a hand on the younger’s shoulder. Tommy slapped the hand off and swung around. Even Wilbur was slightly taken back but the fierceness in the boy’s eyes, but the brown haired hybrid regained composure. “If you’re so keen to argue, why not take it out with fists instead of words?” Wilbur spoke.

Tommy took note of his words and the tone of his brother’s voice. Wilbur was trying to convince him with his voice, but it oddly didn't affect him nearly as much as usual. Tommy’s nose twitched and his eyes locked towards Techno.

He had to admit that he wanted nothing more than to punch the stoic pig. Tommy nodded silently, glaring at Techno. “Great! Let me prepare an arena!” Wilbur smiled, clapping his hands together with delight.

While the eldest (by only a few minutes if Techno has anything to say about it) prepared a small cave for the two to battle, Tommy’s eyes never left the face of his older brother. A burning hatred was growing in his chest, along with an actual burning pain. Tommy decided to ignore the pain, him defending his friend was so much more important to him. 

“All done!” Wilbur cheered, climbing out of the small cavern. “Alright you two, climb in.”

“Are you sure you want this Tommy?” Techno asked wearily.

Without a work, Tommy climbed into the pit. His hands ached and his chest burned with fury. There was only one to resolve this anger, violence. 

Techno sighed and shed his crown, cape, and sword. He climbed into the pit, hooves creating a small clack against the stone of the floor and ears twitching. The pig-hybrid didn’t want to hurt his little brother, but he knew that when Tommy’s mind is made that it cannot be changed. 

“Tommy gets the first punch, then it’s basically a free-for-all til someone concedes!” Wilbur clarified.

Tommy nodded and Techno sighed. This wasn’t going to end without blood, and Techno knew this. He shifted his stance to prepare for the punch, arms up in fists. Tommy mimicked the stance, as he learned most of his fighting from the pig himself. “Ready?”

Techno nodded and Tommy huffed. Wilbur took that as a yes and rose his hand. “1… 2… 3… fight!” Wil lowered his hand and chuckled.

Tommy’s nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. He let out a short snarl of anger before lunging at the older. Techno winced when Tommy’s fist landed a direct hit on his side. That was the first hit, meaning Techno was free to defend and attack all he wanted.

The pig-man hybrid readied his hooved fist and aimed a punch for Tommy’s stomach, successfully landing and causing the teen to choke. Tommy fell to the ground and let out a loud snarl. 

Techno’s eyes flashed with surprise. Tommy’s eyes were narrowed to the point of slits, a terrifying fire flicking behind the blue. 

The blond suddenly choked on his own breath, stumbling to his feet. His eyes were still trained on Techno, who was becoming increasingly weary of his young brother. Tommy closed his fists again and lunged at his brother, punches blocked by the experienced hands of a fighter. 

Tommy was getting more and more frustrated, finally letting out a loud growl as he swiped at Techno. Techno felt a sharp pain and the scent of blood wafting into his nose. He looked down at his arm in shock, four slices across his arm. Blood was slowly sliding down his arm from the cuts. “I thought you said no-” 

Techno cut himself off when he looked at his brother. Tommy’s eyes were nothing but sharp slits. His fingers were covered in blood, a sheen of sweat over his forehead. He looked to be struggling, hands and nose twitching spastically. “What-” Techno started before Tommy dove at him with a roar.

Wilbur watched in sick fascination as his youngest brother’s physical appearance began changing. His fingers had morphed into long, slender claws. Tommy’s ears were lengthening and his lower canines grew into tusks. A thin tail sprouted from under his shirt and lashed to and fro. Wil was beyond ecstatic, Tommy had just begun his transformation! 

It was very late, so Wilbur was sure it had to hurt, but the adrenaline from fighting probably kept the pain at bay. So the eldest watched in curiosity as Tommy flexed his fingers. Techno looked up to Wilbur with a shocked expression, but all Wilbur did was nod silently. “We need to stop this, Tommy. You’re trans-”

“Shut up.” Came the low growl from Tommy. “Shut the FUCK up!” 

Techno starred in slight fear as his baby brother’s skin ignited into fires. The light shone against the walls as the flames flickered. Fire. His brother has the ability of fire. How fitting for the chaotic boy.

“Tommy, stop. Please.” A sudden, soft voice broke the chaos. 

Tommy stopped, eyes widening and tail twitching. His head whipped around to see his best friend leaning heavily on Niki, eye half closed in pain. Tommy scrambled towards the boy, fires on his skin fading to dull embers. “Tubbo?”

“Stop fighting, please Tommy.” Tubbo pleaded, one hand on the wall to support himself and the other latched onto Niki’s arm. 

Niki had ran away just as soon as she learned they were going to fight. She begged the unmoving boy on the bed to wake up and help her. She needed him to help her stop this unneeded violence. 

It had taken a few minutes of soft persuasion and extra potions of healing and regen to get the boy even stable enough to walk. By the time he was on his feet, they both had heard yelling and growls outside. Niki helped the injured boy, who’s burns already started healing with the help of the potions, outside. 

They had only arrived once the flames lit across Tommy’s skin, something so mesmerizing and terrifying. But once Tubbo called Tommy’s name, the flames across his skin flickered away to embers, but the physical features remained. Tommy’s tail twitched as he ran towards his friend. 

Tubbo was okay, everything would be fine now. Just so long as Tubbo is okay.

It hit the young boy so quickly, the physical and mental exhaustion of what he just put his body through caught up to him. Tommy swayed on his feet as his eyes became half lidded. The boy fell to his knees, absolutely exhausted and in pain. His gums ached, his head felt it was splitting in half, his spine was on fire, and his body ached and burned from the flames. 

Techno leaned down, Wilbur climbing down into the pit. It hit both too late, they just forced their brother into his transformation. They caused Tommy’s first ever surface due to anger and fighting. 

Phil’s going to be pissed.

.  
.  
.  
.

The next day was spent sending messages to Phil, trying to explain what happened and to get him visitation into Dream’s Land. It wasn’t going too well, Dream thinking they were doing this to get more power on their side. 

Phil was quick to respond to their messages, asking about Tommy and how he was fairing (which was, oddly enough, pretty well when it came to sleeping all day and night). The blonde was resting constantly, Tubbo laying on the bed across from him. 

Tommy had soon fainted after the adrenaline faded from his system, leaving nothing but an exhausted boy. Wilbur and Techno’s dementors immediately changed into concern. Wil pushed the anxiety in his chest away and focused on his baby brother in Techno’s arms, shifting and twitching in his sleep. 

Tommy must’ve been exhausted. Techno and Wilbur were both born with the features, they had growing pains there but that’s all really. Tommy had just experienced all of that so quickly and in only a few seconds.

It was a few hours later when Phil messaged the twins to tell them that he had received a short visitation pass for a few days. Wilbur was so relieved, but also anxious as hell. They had to tell Phil how it happened and that wasn’t going to be a good talk. 

Phil might be an understanding man, but he was always protective over his sons. Especially Tommy when everyone learned he had no abilities or features. So when he learned that the twins had done this, Phil was going to be pissed.

Their dad mentioned that he would arrive within a day's time. 

.  
.  
.  
.

Philza arrived about mid-day the next day, wings fluttering anxiously as he landed in front of the forest. Techno had given him the coordinates earlier and waited for his dad outside of the dirt shack. 

Phil reached over and placed an arm over Techno’s shoulders, giving him an affectionate squeeze. “Where is Toms?” Phil asked anxiously. 

Techno motioned for Phil to follow, leading him down the stone steps and across various platforms until they reached the very bottom cavern. They walked past the slightly bloody pit and away into a small opening in the wall. Inside was a set of beds, teo young boys laying on them. 

Philza looked inside and gasped when spotting his youngest son, snoring slightly as he laid on his side. Tommy’s hair was a mess, two short horns protruding from the mop of dirty blond. A tail was lightly flicking, skinny the hole way down to the fur-tufted end. His fingers seemed to be charred ever so slightly, his nails long and sharp. Tommy’s lower canines were protruding from his mouth slightly, becoming longer fangs that overlapped his upper lip. 

Phil walked over and gently sat next to his son. His weight shifted the bed slightly and his feathers draped softly onto the cold floor. He leaned over and started carding his fingers through his son’s hair, pulling gently at the knots that formed. 

Tommy was a mess. His skin was slightly burnt in some areas and his head felt so hot. If Phil wasn’t told of his fire abilities, he would’ve been worried that Tommy was very sick. Phil sighed softly, “He’ll be fine. The heat of his skin is from his body trying to cope with his ability. Same with the thin burns. The sudden flames caused some minor damage to the surface tissue. Once his body adapts, he shouldn’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“What are we going to do about training him? We don't know anything about fire abilities.” Techno pointed out, leaning against the wall. 

Techno had bandages wrapped around the cute in his arms, even if he insisted on not needing them. They bled a bit, but they were shallow as-is. If his skin wasn’t so tough, it may have been a bigger problem.

“I’ll talk to Dream about getting a permanent stay for now. Tommy needs me here to help him. Dream will understand when we explain the whole story.” Phil paused, eyes flicking to his twin boys. “Speaking of which, what really happened to trigger this? It had to have been something more than just a-”

“Dad?” 

Everyone looked over at Tommy, who’s eyes cracked open slightly. They were a brighter blue, specks of orange littered close to the puple. Tommy yawned wide but flinched suddenly. “How are you feeling Tommy?” Phil asked, threading his fingers through his hair again.

“Fucking tired.”

Phil gave an airy laugh, smiling softly. “I’m not surprised. Go back to sleep, okay? I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Okay.” Tommy yawned again, leaning his hand into his dad’s hand. 

Tommy was out again within seconds, obviously exhausted. Phil sighed, staring at his three boys with tired eyes. This was all so tiring, for everyone. 

The younger boys were both out like lights. Wilbur yawned quietly, stifling it with his hand. He was sitting on the floor by Phil’s feet. He leaned his head against Phil’s leg and his eyes slowly started to close. And off he went into sleep. Techno, who was leaning on Phil’s shoulder, was soon to follow. Phil smiled down at his three boys.

They were an odd family, but they were his family. Him and his sleepy boys.


	2. Bitch Boy Whines Alot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo leave the SMP, but they'll be back eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People were asking for Phil's perspective on all of this, so I figured I'd add another chapter or two!
> 
> It's actually really long? Like, 4K words? So yeah, Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter 3 will be out eventually and will be the last one!

Tommy was awake come the second day, immediately starving and aching. In his first moments of shifting, he hadn’t realized what had happened. He felt no pain, only an increasing, raging anger in his chest. But now that he finally had conscious thought, he realized just how terrified he felt.

He fought his brother and had forced his body to shift in a rage. Tommy knew that he had fucked up. He ruined his own body just because he had a grudge against Techno.

Tommy slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. His head was pounding and darkness was creeping at the corners of his vision from dizziness. He grabbed his head at the pain, but drew back in shock. Tommy had touched one of the horns on his head. Those weren’t there before-

He took the time alone to explore the differences, the first being the two short horns poking out between his blond hair. From there his hands travelled down to his ears, feeling the long, sharp bone between his fingers. His tongue felt odd in his mouth with the lengthened tusks. 

Tommy was so overwhelmed by all the changes that he could feel the bile rising in his throat. He leaned over the edge of his bed and vomited up stomach acid. It burned his throat and made him feel dizzy as he coughed. 

The door to the room slammed open and there was someone by his side immediately, rubbing his back in slow circles. Tommy coughed a few more times, finally feeling the last of the acid leave his throat. He was finally able to wipe the tears that gathered in his eyes away. He sighed and picked his head up, his breaths escaping his nose quicker than they should.

A hand pushed his hair back as he swallowed down the wretched taste of bile. Tommy felt so fuzzy and tired, even if he had woken up only minutes before. His stomach was in knots and growling loudly, but he felt no appetite. “Toms, lay down, okay?” A soft voice cooed. 

Tommy followed the instructions and slowly laid back down. He still felt so sick. “Your body is trying to catch up to the change, okay?” The hand in his hair moved to his forehead, but was removed quickly.

“Shit, he’s boiling.” 

Phil had entered the room of his youngest as soon as he heard the sound of coughing. His heart broke at the sight of Tommy, hunched over with vomit on the floor. His son looked so pale and sickly as he coughed. 

Phil walked over to the bed, avoiding the mess, and gently placed a hand on Tommy’s back. The coughing lasted for a few more seconds before Phil gently pushed Tommy to lay back down. He had been the one to place his hand on Tommy’s head, but drew it back quickly at the inferno that was his bare skin. 

He had swore and ran out of the room quickly, looking around for his other boys to help him. 

The three had already spoken about what caused this mess, and when Phil learned that Tommy had unlocked his transformation through anger, Phil couldn’t have been more pissed. He swore up and down that his twins were going to do everything in their power to fix their relationship with Tommy and that they had to make up for it. 

That ultimately, they were the adults and should’ve known so much fucking better than to instigate a brutal fight between their ‘Blood God’ of a brother and the hot-head that is Tommy. “I don’t understand how far gone you have to be to allow this to happen!” Phil has yelled at Wilbur.

But now that he sees the regret and sadness in Wilbur’s eyes made him regret lashing out so harshly. Phil knew his son was struggling mentally, with the rebellion and such hanging heavily over his head. But even then, Phil still felt that Wilbur needed some sort of wake-up call, and he was hoping that Tommy’s transformation would serve well enough. “Wilbur, I need your help please.” Phil called, his son flinching at the sudden call of his name.

The ravine had been utterly silent since the fight. Only quiet whispers between Niki and Tubbo, the crackle of furnaces, and the echo of footsteps could be heard. Tubbo had been consistently healing, the wounds from the blast had already scabbed over and some had already scarred. He was feeling better and spent most of his time sitting next to Tommy, holding his abnormally warm hand as he slept.

“What do you need help with?” 

“Can you go out and grab a bucket of water please? And let Niki know to make some soup. Tommy’s awake finally and he’s not feeling too good.”

Wilbur’s eyes softened and flashed with worry before he nodded and took to the stairs. Phil watched his son walk away before sighing and turning back to the room Tommy was staying in. 

He gently opened the door and wasn’t surprised to see Tubbo sitting in the chair next to the bed, hand wrapped delicately around Tommy’s. The puke on the floor was already cleaned up, Phil assumed from Tubbo, and Tommy’s eyes were only partially open. “How’s he doing, Tubbo?”

Tubbo tensed slightly at the sound of Phil’s voice before relaxing, “He hasn’t said anything yet, but he squeezed my hand!” 

Tubbo gave Phil a soft smile, gently rubbing his thumb over Tommy’s hand again. Phil sat at the top of the bed and placed his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “How are you feeling Toms?”

Tommy’s eyes opened a slight bit wider, mouth turning upwards in an exhausted smile. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off with a short cough. He was feeling downright miserable, his body burning like an inferno and shaking from being so worn-out.

The door opened again and entered Wilbur and Niki. Wilbur placed the bucket on the floor next to the bed and Niki gave the bowl of soup to Tubbo. Tommy’s stomach growled at the smell of food, but his throat closed with nausea. “Thank you.” Phil spoke, taking a swatch of fabric from his cloak and soaking it in the cold water. 

He gently placed the cold fabric over Tommy’s head, the boy relishing at the feeling against his hot skin. He sighed and relaxed, smiling slightly. 

“We have some soup. I want you to eat a bit of it, okay Toms? Your body needs the energy to recuperate.” 

Tommy groaned, voice cracking and popping at the use of his vocal cords, but he nodded anyway. He knew he needed the food in his stomach, regardless of how nauseous he felt. 

Tubbo smiled softly and picked up the bowl and spoon. Philza gently propped the pillows behind Tommy’s back so that he was slightly sitting up. Tubbo slowly fed Tommy a few spoonfuls, stopping only when half of the bowl was gone and Phil said it was alright to stop.

Phil knew that Tommy couldn’t stay in his ravine, much less alone without him once his visitation was over. He had two days left before he had to leave Dream’s SMP, less get banned for good. “Go ahead to sleep, Tommy. We’ll all be here when you wake up.”

Tommy nodded his head and slowly closed his eyes. His eyebrows relaxed once he drifted off into sleep, soft snores escaping his mouth.

Phil sighed, wings drooping slightly as he thought about the next steps. He told Wilbur to get Techno so that they could talk, following his son out of the room and softly closing the door. He stood on the pathway, a redstone block placed in the wall. He smiled fondly at the memory of his boys calling him over the small disagreement. He could’ve never predicted how much things would change; going teasing his youngest son to worrying over every little thing he did. 

Wilbur returned shortly with Technoblade in tow, the eldest looking more emotional than he had in his life, worry dragging his lips down. He looked so drained and defeated in front of his father, standing in nothing but a dirty white undershirt and burgundy jeans. It was obvious that he hasn’t left his farm in hours.

“I want to take Tommy with me when I leave.” Phil spoke, deciding that getting his plans out in the open immediately would be the best option.

“What-?” Wilbur choked. “Why would you want to take Tommy away? What about Tubbo? Surely you can’t plan on separating them! And what about the rebellion? I can’t go to war without him here!” 

“If Tubbo wants to come, I am more than happy to allow him. As for the war and rebellion, Techno will be staying here to help. A sixteen year old should never have been brought into such a mentally debilitating situation. I will be taking him with me and that is final. He needs to heal his body and his mind, as well as train his fire power so he doesnt light a forest fire.”

“But-” 

“No buts Wilbur. This is my final decision. Tommy may not like it, but he will learn it’s for the best. I have two days before I am kicked. We will be leaving the morning of the second day, so that Tommy can rest as much as possible.”

Wilbur doesn't bother arguing anymore, but Phil could see the irritation in his tail flicks. He was never very good at hiding his emotions when it comes to his tail. 

Techno doesn't seem to be showing much of any emotion, but can tell from his sagging ears that he is stressed and somewhat upset. 

Phil sighs and pulls his two boys in for a hug, wrapping his wings slightly around them both. He suppresses the tears forming in his eyes. The first time he sees his boys in years and it’s about something like this. 

He didn’t want this kind of reunion. He wanted to be embracing all his boys, crying tears of joy at their return. Not tears of regret and sadness.

Phil can feel Wilbur’s hand grip tightly to the back of his shirt, the brunette’s shoulders heaving with soundless tears. Techno is softing breathing, taking in short, shaky breaths with each inhale. His boys, his twins. He missed them so much. 

.  
.  
.

The night of the first day had come and Phil was preparing for the long horse-back ride home. Tommy had woken up earlier the first day and had felt better than before, managing to eat a full bowl and a half of soup this time. He was still getting used to the length of his nails and the tail that swished behind him, but he was getting there.

With Tubbo’s help, Tommy was able to get to his feet and walk around again. Phil could tell that each step was still exhausting for the boy, but he also knew Tommy was stubborn. He’d never let himself rest for more than he needed. So, Phil gave Tommy a healing potion to help with the pain and sent him back to bed. Potions, especially healing ones, knocked you right out so that you were able to heal quicker.

Tommy knew he was leaving with Phil the next day and had actually agreed to it willingly. The blond boy knew that he’d need to get more physical treatment for the battering his body took, and he needed to learn to control his fire; he had nearly set his bed a flame when waking up from a loud bang. 

He would miss his brothers and worry over the state of Pogtopia until he returned, but he made Wilbur swear that he would send him letters everyday. The middle-child was a little annoyed, but knew that he would do that for Tommy.

Tubbo helped Tommy grab all of his important items, placing them in the blond’s enderchest so that they could travel light. Tommy was smiling from ear to ear when he heard that his best friend would be coming with them, their break from being child-soldiers was finally a reality now.

Philza had warned the boys that they would be leaving early in the morning and head to his realm on horse-back. They agreed to head into bed early, readily packed and two horses already chained, fed, and ready to go. Tommy would ride with Phil since his body was not yet fully adapted and Phil wanted his youngest under his protection at all times.

The morning came for their leave and everyone was up and moving. Tommy was back to his normal whiny and over dramatic behavior, which playfully annoyed everyone to no end (they knew they were going to miss it). 

He was woken up by the hand gently shaking his shoulder. Tommy groaned and heaved himself into a sitting position, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Tubbo was smiling at him, the bag already slung over his shoulder and a slight bounce to his step. Tommy smiled back and shuffled out of bed. His bare feet touched the cold floor and he hissed in discomfort. 

He would normally wear socks every day of his life, but his shifting had made him overheat and have to change his clothing style. He still wore the classic red and white tee, but he also had to wear a new kind of sock.

Tommy’s feet had changed into claws as well, so he couldn’t exactly wear shoes and socks. Niki, bless her, had helped sew together some kind of skin-tight layer for his legs that kept his claws exposed. The blond was still learning how to walk without scraping the claws against the floor, as he could no longer sneak attack anyone.

Philza ducked his head into the room and ushered the two prepared boys from the damp area. Outside and right at the foot of the stairs was the rest of the rebellion; Wil, Techno, and Niki. Niki was smiling softly at the boys, hands held together in front of her suspenders. 

She knew she was going to miss these boys so much, but they deserved this time together. “I’m going to miss you.” She whispered to them after forcing them into a group hug. 

Tommy hugged back, soaking in the motherly feeling Niki always gave him. 

“Don't miss me too much!” Tommy replied after pulling back, a cocky smile on his lips. “I’ll be back before you know it!”

Niki smiled at that and ruffled his hair between his horns, stepping back after squeezing Tubbo’s shoulder. Wilbur was looking to the ground, so Niki nudged his shoulder and angled her head towards the boys, silently telling him to say or do something. Wil released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and started, 

“I’m sorry Tommy. I know I haven’t been there much for you recently and that you're probably suffering for that. I’m sorry for forcing you into your shifting and for every pain I’ve ever caused you.” Wilbur paused to swallow the increasing knot of sadness in his throat. “I can’t expect you to forgive me anytime soon, I just want you to know that I’ll miss you. You’re my baby brother and I should’ve always put your safety first-”

Tommy had stepped forward and gently wrapped his arms around Wilbur, the older brother tensing at the heat Tommy was radiating before suffocating the boy in a hug. Wilbur didn’t realize that he had started crying until he felt the wetness on his cheeks and the burning in his eyes. “I’m sorry.” Wilbur spoke onto Tommy’s shoulder.

“It’s alright Wil. I know you weren’t in the right mindset, neither was I. I forgive you, you dum bitch.” Tommy was sniffling slightly as he said the last word. 

Wilbur laughed and gave Tommy one last squeeze before he let the blond step back. 

Next was Techno, and no one was really sure what he was going to say. Tommy was sure he wasn’t going to get anything other than a monotone ‘stay safe’. So being pulled into the arms of his pig-brother was a shock. “I’m sorry.” Techno spoke in a whisper, his voice holding more emotion than Tommy ever remembered hearing.

The hug didn’t last long, and there wasn’t much more that needed to be said after Tommy saw the regret and sadness in Techno’s eyes. “Don't cry now.” Tommy teased, receiving a slight punch in the arm.

Phil smiled as he placed a hand on both of the young boy’s shoulders. “We best be on our way. Dream will be meeting us at the World portal, so we should leave to make it before mid-day.” 

“Please be safe.” Was Niki’s response, giving the boys one last look before walking off.

Techno nodded and walked off to his farm while Wil stepped to the side. “Be back soon, alright?” He was looking at Tommy.

“You can’t run this Rebellion without me and you know it bitch.” Tommy smirked.

Wilbur smiled and shook his head, watching as the three walked up the stairs and out of eye-shot in the spiralling staircase. 

Tommy felt excited and nervous, a buzzing in his chest that wasn’t there before. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to his dad, who was smiling at him as they met the horses. Tommy smiled back, looking away at the vast forest-scape. The early morning sun on his skin felt amazing after being locked within the ravine. He stretched slightly, feeling soreness in his muscles and bones. 

Phil climbed on the horse after situating Tubbo’s, pulling Tommy up after. He felt so small to once again be nestled within Phil’s arms, but it wasn't a bad kinda small. Instead he felt like he was safe and protected. Big men were big because they accepted their emotions, Tommy thought goofily.

The ride was long and boring, Tommy constantly shifting around in his seat and asking if they were any closer than they were five minutes ago. Phil was getting annoyed by his restless son, who seemed to be unable to sit still on the horse. “How far til we see something other than trees?”

Phil sighed, “Hey, Tommy, do you want to try walking beside us for a bit? Stretch your legs out and get those muscles moving?” 

Tommy nodded before slipping out of Phil’s arms, who was gripping the reins of the horse. The blond boy stretched and groaned at the pop of his sore muscles. His tail swished against the leaf-strewn ground. Tommy was aware of just how close winter was, fall had already set in and the leaves were already the brilliant autumn colors. 

It was still oddly warm out, regardless of the chill to the wind. Tommy was slowly trailing behind the two horses, exhaustion setting into his bones quickly. He shook it off and forced himself to keep going. He would get used to the motion and pains in his body eventually. He wanted to move around anyway, get his energy out before sitting down on that damn horse’s back. 

He had managed to walk for around 20 minutes, depending on the position of the sun as it was neary mid-day now. Tommy sighed and decided to just stay on his feet for the remainder of the walk, knowing they were getting close to the portal Phil had talked about. It wasn’t the SMP’s Nether portal, rather a further one out that they used to accept new members into the world. It doesn't take long to get there if you’re galloping on horse-back, but trotting for hours lasted so long. 

“Are we nearly-”

“YES! Yes Tommy, yes! We are /almost/ there.” Phil sighed, frustration evident by the crease between his eyebrows and the fluff of his feathers.

Tommy smiled slightly, he really didn’t like getting under his father’s feathers, but it was entertaining to see the usually calm man lose his composure. Phil looked down at his son before smiling softly and releasing a breath. 

They arrived at the world portal soon after, the humming of the familiar transportation machine making Tommy’s chest fill with anxiety. He has been in this world for years now, fighting and living. This was his home, his land. How could he leave so easily? 

But then he saw the smug face of the bastard Dream himself, leaning against the portal frame nonchalantly. His mask was covering his entire face, hiding his emotions from everyone. Dream had a long, black, skin-tight shirt that slid over his thumbs and ended just under the middle of his palm. His signature green hoodie was thrown over and opened up, hood off and revealing his mop of dirty blond hair. Dream looked so smug, so taunting, while leaning against the portal. “You’re finally here, and you brought extras?” Dream had an undertone of teasing, but otherwise kept his voice monotone.

“I’m taking Tommy and Tubbo with me for a short while. They’ll return once Tommy is ready.” Philza kept his reply short and informative.

“And you think I’ll allow you to take them?”

“I would hope so, seeing as I am Tommy’s father and Tubbo freely chose to leave with us.”

The air was tense as Dream shifted to his feet, a theatrical hand to his chin. “Hmmm, sure. But they better be back. I won't be happy if my plans are ruined from the two not showing up.”

Philza nodded curtly, motioning the two younger boys to follow him in tethering their horses up. They were going to leave the horses in Dream’s SMP and leave with their bags and supplies. 

They walked towards the world portal, Tubbo looking nervously towards Dream once more before grabbing onto Tommy’s wrist and tugging him along. He didn’t want to be there more than he had to. 

Phil gently circled the two boys at his side with his wings. Tommy’s tail tip was twitching as he stepped through, the anxiety in his chest was overwhelming but he swallowed it down and narrowed his eyes. Big men dont get anxious over portals. 

The purple of the portal shimmered away as they stepped on the other side, Tommy feeling slightly nauseous from the transportation. Phil placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him and gave a slight squeeze. 

The three looked out at the World Hub as they slowly walked through the rows upon rows of portals, each leading to different dimensions and worlds. They approached a control panel, Philza stepping up and typing in a few words before hitting the enter key. A portal manifested in front of the trio, the classic purple feeling inviting when Tommy realized this was Philza’s realm. 

Phil led them over to the portal and gently tugged them inside with him. They arrived on the other side with a slight nausea setting in Tommy’s stomach. All the transporting as well as being not physically 100% meant that his stomach was in for a treat. 

They walked out and into a small platform, the wooden structure shifting slightly under the weight of the three. Tommy swayed lightly on his feet, gripping the side of the portal. Phil noticed this and assured the boys that his home wasn’t far. Tommy nodded and huffed, swallowing down a lump in his throat from nausea.

Phil wasn’t lying when he said the house wasn’t that far. It had only been a five minute walk before Tommy saw the brick roof of the home. The walls were wooden with a red brick foundation. It looked small and quaint compared to the giant structures in Dream’s SMP, only a measly two stories. 

The winged man opened the door for the two, ushering them in with a sweep of his wings. Tommy stumbled through the door and shrieked at the feeling of the cool tile under his feet. It was such a strong contrast from the grass floor and it practically froze him. “Cold!” Tommy whined, shifting the weight of his feet back and forth.

Phil chuckled quietly and motioned with his hand for the two to follow. “I built this home after you boys moved out. I didn’t need a lot of space for just me, so I figured I’d make a small home closer to the world portal. I do have one extra room beside mine, so you’ll be staying there!” Phil informed with a smile, “We also have a kitchen down this hall and to the right, a bathroom underneath the staircase, and then at the very end of the hall is a living room.”

Phil left to go make food, leaving the two boys to their own devices for the next few hours. Tommy decided to go to their room first, jumping onto one of the two beds and immediately crashing once his head hit the soft pillow. Tubbo watched with slight worry, but soon brushed it off as he heard the familiar snoring from his friend.

Tubbo hadn’t really been asked how he felt about this at all, only silently agreeing to follow his friend. He knew Tommy was clingy, even if the boy refused to admit it, and that he wouldn’t know what to do with Tubbo there. Tubbo also realized that this would be the first time in years that the two teenagers would be able to act like, well, teenagers. 

Phil was such a nice, caring father to Tommy, Tubbo had noticed over the past few days. The way the winged man’s feathers would ruffle as the slightest notion of pain, how he’d gently thread his fingers through Tommy’s hair when the boy was a bit too restless in his sleep. Tubbo hadn’t met Tommy’s dad before, only hearing the admiration in his friend’s voice when he would speak of the man known as “The Winged Beast”. It was a title that would cause anyone to feel even a but intimidated, but as soon as Tubbo saw just how nurturing he really was, he didn’t understand how Phil got the name.

Tubbo knew the nightmares that plagued Tommy’s sleep ever since the first war, the same fears felt in his own head during the night. But now they didn’t have to worry about that. They could stay with Phil for a few weeks, maybe even a few months, and come back to the SMP once they felt like they were ready. 

The brown haired boy, two short horns on his head and long ears of a goat, stared down at his friend with a smile on his face. 

They’d make it through this, and Tommy would finally be able to be the little devil child he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the World Portal thingy, think of the Door Room in Monsters Inc.! Kinda like that!
> 
> Also  
> Wilbur announced that RP!Wilbur and RP!Techno are twins and I really live for that dynamic. I also messed up in the previous chapter when making Techno younger, so I fixed that here. I'll also edit the first Chap. to reflect that!


	3. A Bit of Therapy

Tommy had a rough first week at the farm house. Relearning how to function- how to eat, walk, and adjust to having a tail -had been hard. He had managed to add quite a few new scrapes in the marble flooring from walking, broken a few dining sets with his tail, and accidentally torched a blanket when he got a bit too excited. Tommy even had to relearn how to eat between his new, little tusks.

Phil was always understanding, albeit annoyed by the young gremlin’s antics. He did raise two other kids like this even if Tommy was a lot worse. 

By the second week, he had started to learn how to contain his fire. It was widely based on his emotions and how strong they were affecting him. His nightmares always seemed to make the fires flare up worse, some burn patches and embers on his skin when he wakes up. It always stung physically, but the mental torture of the nightmare was always worse to Tommy. 

Tubbo silently decided to keep a small bucket of water and burn cream on the side table.

The first part of the winter month was spent teaching Tommy to accept help and therapy. The days were spent with Phil, learning to get through the PTSD of war (Tommy laughed and joked through it til Phil told him it was probably a coping mechanism). And the nights with Tubbo, who was one of the only people he was willing to allow to see his clingy-sad side, to assist in both of their nightmares.

The second half of the month was learning how to control his fire. Tommy was initially very reckless, becoming increasingly annoyed and restless through the constant suppression. He had set a good patch of field grass aflame through his tantrums. 

He was eventually able to express his emotions without the vicious flames, barely even sparks anymore. And, in this time, his body started to adjust to the flames and leave his skin void of burns and embers. But the first nightmare he had that he hadn't woken up drenched or in pain was the one time he was most proud. It had been a nightmare of Tubbo, dying to his burns and bleeding out in his arms. Tommy remembers the rise of fire in his vision, but he also remembers having the consciousness to soothe them and allowing tears to take over instead of flames. He still woke up drenched in sweat and tears, but this time the embers were gone. 

Tommy was successfully able to repress his flame.

But the second month was the most grueling. Tommy had to go from suppressing emotional fire to activating the flame for tactical use. Phil had no idea how to do this ideally, so he used the learnings they made from suppression towards conjuring. 

Phil had told the young Blaze-boy to release his fire and to concentrate it into one spot; his hand. It had worked for a short portion of time before Tommy lost focus and had been taken over by the flame. Thankfully, his skin was tougher now and able to withstand the scalding heat. 

It had taken him two weeks to be able to fully accept and tame the fire, able to keep it calmly in his palms, even throw it like a flame charge! Phil was proud of his son, adapting and showing passion for his abilities. 

And that takes us to the current time; Tommy and Tubbo sitting up in their room and talking in hushed whispers. “I dont think I want to go back.” Tommy confessed, silently toying with the fabric of his shorts.

“I dont either, but you heard what Dream said, we could get in big trouble if we dont go back.” 

“But what is he going to do? The bitch doesn’t know the name of this world or where we are! We could never return and be kids again! No more nightmares, no more wars, nothing!”

“But what about our friends? What about your brothers and your discs?”

Tommy took Tubbo’s words into thought, eyebrows creasing in frustration. “Ugh, you’re right. Maybe we could make up some sort of plan! I have these fucking amazing fire powers now. I’m sure I could fuck shit up with them!”

Tubbo had a hand to his chin in thought. Tommy could literally see the cogs going in his brain. “We could always contact Wilbur and Techno. We would be able to figure out a good plan with them!”

“Boys!”

Philza cut the two boys' conversation off with a yell, calling them down stairs. They crawled off the bed and ran down the steps. Tommy’s tail had lashed against Tubbo’s legs as he ran in front of the brunette, the older boy tripping and nearly falling. 

They arrived at the front door, which was swung open with Phil standing in front of it. Someone else was in the doorway, someone that struck fear into Tubbo’s heart. Phil shot the boys a look before stepping aside and letting the figure step through, the familiar tusks and pink flesh striking a cord of fear into the boy’s. “What is he doing here?” Tommy snarled, pushing Tubbo behind him protectively.

Phil sighed and placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder gently, rubbing the shirt with his thumb. “He just wanted to relay some news, okay? He wont hurt either of you so long as I’m here.” 

Tommy straightened but still kept Tubbo behind him, tail awkwardly wrapped around Tubbo’s ankle. He glared up at his eldest brother, arms crossed. “Okay, then what’s the news?” Tommy was quick to snap.

Techno huffed lightly, pig nostrils flaring slightly at the action. His eyes held no emotion to any unfamiliar onlooker, but his father could see the regret and worry deep in the blood red pupils. “We have obtained a few more people to the Rebellion; Fundy, Eret, Quackity, and Karl.” 

The young boy’s eyes widened at the news of more supporters, more allies. “And,” Techno paused, an almost painful look in the shadows of his eyes. “Wilbur misses you. He wanted me to come to apologize to you- to both of you -for what he did. I wanted to apologize as well.”

Techno locked eyes with Tubbo, a slight sadness in his chest when the kid flinched at the contact. “I’m sorry Tubbo, for hurting you, and I’m sorry Tommy, for hurting you as well.” 

Tubbo finally stepped out from behind Tommy, still holding onto the blonde’s wrist for support. “I don't forgive you, but thank you for apologizing.” Tommy nodded along, knowing that he’d agree to whatever Tubbo said.

Techno nodded with a sigh, hooved hand flexing and relaxing as he released the tension in his shoulders. Phil ushered them in further, closing the door behind Techno to stop the cold wind. Snow had recently started falling and he didn’t want his fire-based son to chill. “Come on, we can talk more in the living room.”

They spent the night speaking about the rebellion, manberg, and other details going on. They learned that Schlatt was scouring the SMP in search for Tubbo, who he knows survived and wants to finish the job off. Tommy had not taken lightly to the news and accidentally burnt a small portion of the blanket on him, he still wasn’t perfect with his abilities- okay?

Tommy also learned that the entirety of the SMP knew he had transformed and that the opposing side was working towards a plan. Quackity was still technically VP, and so had the best information on the insides. Tommy was reluctant to believe that Quackity would change sides so quickly, but he wasn’t exactly there to throw in his opinion.

“When do you think you’ll be coming back?”

The question hung in the air heavily as the two boys looked at each other. Neither knew when, or if, they were going to go back. “We… We-”

“You dont have to.” Techno cut off with a shrug.

“What?”

Techno gave Phil a look, something knowing reflecting in his eyes. “I’ll help you run away, to escape Dream and find your own server.”

“No.” Tommy interjected. “We- I  _ have _ to go back.”

Tommy looked at Tubbo from his peripherals and could see the unease on his face. The blond boy sucked in a breath through his teeth. “I helped found that place, I’m not letting some crusty bitch take it from me.”

“I’ll go with you then.” A small voice next to Tommy agreed, voice wavering.

Tommy sighed and shook his head, now looking the older teen in the eyes. “You don’t have to Tubbo. Stay here, enjoy your time here. I’ll go back and return when it’s over!” 

“But you only have one life left!”

“Yeah, I have one life left  _ there _ . If I end up losing it, I’ll just respawn on my home-server and us that weird portal thing to come back!”

Tommy was smiling again, determination in his every move as he stood up and next to Techno. “I’ll be fine Tubbs! Phil knows where my home spawn is, right?” 

Philza, who had been carefully watching his youngest, broke eye contact and sighed. He gently reached out and took Tommy’s hand, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles. The simple action had Tommy feeling dangerously small and safe, his dad used to do this when he was younger. “You home-spawn is where you were born, you know?” 

“Yeah? And?” 

“You weren’t born in the overworld, Toms.” The older man searched his son’s eyes for any form of anger before continuing. “You and Techno were born in the Nether, I found you there. None of you are biologically related to me. I adopted you all and took you in as little, lost kids.” 

Tommy knew this already, he knew they weren’t blood related. 

When he was younger, about 8, Wilbur had let it slip that if they hadn’t  _ ‘been picked up by Phil, then we’d probably be dead.’  _ Tommy had promised Wil that he wouldn’t say anything, swearing that he’d already figure it out (he hadn’t) and it was no big deal (it felt like his world was crashing down). 

“I know that.” Tommy hissed, yanking his hand away as a new patch of hurt grows in his chest. “Wilbur told me when I was younger. It was pretty fucking obvious too. I had thought it was the reason I didn’t have any kind of abilities.” 

Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger tips, feeling himself lose control of the fire he has spent so long to train. He let out a low groan and walked out the door. He could hear his father and friend call his name, but Tommy knew he just needed time to regain his train of thought.

“Tommy?”

Tommy startled, hand lit with flames nearly instantly. He calmed only a fraction when he noted that it was Techno who called. “What the fuck do you want.” Tommy snarled.

“I uh-” the piglin hybrid was struggling with what to say. “I was wondering if you wanted to talk?”

“Why would I talk to  _ you _ ?” There was a deep resentment in his voice that he was trying, and failing, to hide under a monotone ruse.

“We both came from the Nether.”

“Doesn’t mean we are close.”

“I just assumed you’d want to speak to someone who came from the same biome.” Techno’s voice took a gruff tone as he was teetering on the end of annoyance.

“Yeah, well, I don't want to.” 

Techno wasn’t sure what to do at this point. Him and Tommy were never all that close as kids. The pig-lin preferred to train and read than to socialize, unlike Tommy who was boisterous and talkative. It was a contrasting boundary that Techno was very rarely able to cross. “I dont blame you, y’know?” His train of thought was cut off.

Techno took a few seconds to take in the words before realizing what Tommy was talking about it. The pig did his best to hide his shock, only staring down at Tommy with slightly wiser eyes. He watched Tommy’s eyes glaze over with unshed tears and his chest stutter a breath, “I have thought about it a lot with Phil, and I think I get it now. You didn’t kill Tubbo, Schlatt did.”

There was a heavy feeling in the air as silence fell on the both. Techno let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, sighing. He gently sat next to Tommy, who had his tail wrapped tightly around him as he gently messed with the faded, furred tip. “I’m sorry, too.” 

“For what?” Techno’s ear twitched, hooved fingers twitching anxiously. 

“For scratching you? For blaming you? I was kinda a shit brother, y’know? I’m usually the Big Man, but I was just being a pussy.”

Techno looked at the younger with a mix of concern and surprise. The blond was staring down at the claws on his fingers, gently rubbing them against each other. Tommy could almost feel the blood on his claws again, the warmth and drip of the thick substance slipping down his fingers. It made him uncomfortable, especially when he remembered that it was Techno’s blood. “I’m really sorry.” The once loud kid said softly.

The piglin-hybrid sighed, hand sifting through his own pink hair. He nudged Tommy softly, huffing gently, “I should be the one apologizing.”

A somewhat pleasant quiet fell over the two. Tommy sighed quietly before gently resting his head on Techno’s shoulder. Techno flinched at the sudden contact but let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He placed a hooved hand gently on Tommy’s head, in between his horns, and fussed with the blond hair.

The two of them weren’t close, Tommy knew he wouldn’t allow himself to forgive Techno for awhile, but in this one blissful moment, he let himself slip back into the childhood he had with the piglin-hybrid. The hand in his hair, the familiar warmth his skin radiated, and the usual unease at physical affection. It was all so heart-warming to any outsider, but it just choked the blond with unspilled tears.

.

.

.

It was two days after that Tommy decided he needed to return to Dream’s SMP. Tubbo may have been majorly healed, but Tommy refused to allow him to come with, promising that he would return soon. Tommy only wanted to go see Wil and then speak to Dream, he wasn’t there for long term.

Tommy made Phil promise to keep Tubbo safe, just in case things went south and Dream decided to do anything.

Techno and Tommy left later that morning, bags heavy on their shoulders and promises of returning lingering on Tommy’s tongue. The World Portal hummed quietly as they stepped through, swirls swarming their vision as they appeared in the Hub. Techno led the way to the podium and typed in some sort of code, summoning a portal to Dream’s SMP. Tommy was suddenly very anxious to see everyone. Especially the green man himself.

They warped through the portal and Tommy had to bite his lip to stop the bile rising to his throat. He may have learned to forgive Techno, but he wasn’t so sure he was ready to see Wilbur. “Come on, we’ve got to get to Pogtopia before nightfall.”

Tommy shook off the rising anxiety in his chest, tail tip puffing up in indignation. “Then let's get going! You’re dragging me down, bitch!” 

The trip to Pogtopia lasted longer this time than the last, no horses to make quick travel. However, this time, Tommy remained silent. Even Techno felt very uncomfortable in the silence, for once, as he’s used to Tommy filling any soundless void with ease. “So, uh…” Techno awkwardly started. “How are you feeling?”

Tommy couldn’t help the hardly laugh bubbling in his chest at the clearly uncomfortable question, “Dont worry about me, Big Man. Just thinkin’.”

The conversation ended there, and lasted until they reached the Pogtopia entrance. The sight of the dirt mound brought a pang of sadness to Tommy’s chest, but he shook it off. 

Techno led him down the spiralling stone staircase and out into the ravine. It was almost as if nothing changed; the same stone walls, hanging lanterns, hell, even his redstone blocks were still in the wall. It was darker though. Some of the lanterns seem to have flickered out, nobody bothering to light them. Tommy decided to light a small flame in his palm, keeping it close to his chest as he walked down the slippery steps. “So uh, where’s Wilbur?” 

Techno sighed quietly, a puff of air leaving his snout, but resolved to remain quiet. Tommy would see soon enough, he thought.

They turned back from the stairs and towards a familiar room, well,  _ pit _ . Tommy could hear the faint sounds of hiccups from inside the echoing chamber. He leaned over the edge and stifled back a gasp of shock. There he was, Wilbur, his brother, cowering inside of the slightly bloodied pit. 

From what he could see, Wilbur was an absolute mess. He had deep, black bags under his eyes and a paleness to his skin. His hair, usually fluffy and parted to the side, was slick with grease and flat. “Wilbur?” Tommy softly called, so unlike him.

The sporadic motion of Wil’s chest stopped, only a single gasp of air escaping. Wilbur didn’t turn around yet, only lifted his head, eyes wide and unfocused. “Tommy?”

Tommy sighed and slipped into the hole, feet uncomfortable cold against the stone and sending a shiver up his back, the sight of his brother driving his blood cold through his veins. He gently slipped onto his knees next to Wilbur, holding the flame out next to them. “Hey Big Man, it’s me.” Tommy placed a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder gently, trying to ignore the flinch.

He was suddenly thrown into a hug, arms wrapped tight around his waist and head buried in his chest. The chorus of apologies filled the air, along with the body-wracking sobs. Tommy shook the flame out and gently wrapped his brother in a hug. “I forgive you. It’s okay, I forgive you.” He wasn’t sure if he really did, but he knew it’s what Wilbur needed.

Tommy would be lying if he didn’t say he was pissed, even that term being an understatement. He was angry at his brothers, angry at Schlatt, he was even angry at himself! But one name popped into his head that angered him the most, “Dream.”

Wilbur unlatched himself from Tommy then, hiccups gone and only the puffy eyes and tear stains left. Tommy could see the panic in the brunette’s eyes. “I need to talk to Dream.” Tommy snarled, anger causing his eyes to flash a crimson red.

“Dont, Tommy, he’s not the same.” Wilbur warned with a crack in his voice, tears building in his eyes again. “He’s become so violent and irrational since you left. Schlatt’s been pushing to invade more of his territory, especially without us to cause a ruckus, and Dream’s become livid due to it all.”

“I still need to talk to the bitch. We can’t stay here anymore, fuck his plans and L’Manburg.” 

“Fuck L’Manburg? Tommy, you can’t be serious! We- We build that nation, we need it back!” 

Tommy looked up at Techno, who was still crouched at the entrance to the pit, and motioned to Wilbur with a tilt of his head. “He’s gone bat-shit crazy, he has. We need to leave this server. Fuck Dream, and Schlatt, and really anyone. Let’s just go.” 

Techno looked down at his youngest brother with emotionless eyes, only a twinge of pride in them. They wouldn’t be taking down a government, but they’re all sure this server won't survive without them. 

The piglin stepped down into the pit and gently hoisted Wilbur to his feet and out of the stone box. “I’m going to contact Dream, I need to talk to him.” 

Techno nodded his head, and held a struggling Wilbur. “No! No! Dont let him see Dream! Not alone!” The frantic pleading filled the cavern. “Tommy, please, dont go! We- We can take L’Manburg back! No bombs, no dirty tricks, just you and me taking back our home! Please Tommy.”

Tommy looked at his brother with sad eyes, shaking his head softly. “We’re leaving the SMP, Wilby,” the nickname struck a chord in the brunette’s heart, his struggles calming. “I don't care for this place anymore, not after being happy with Phil and Tubbo.”

.

.

.

They were half way back to the World Portal when Tommy decided to leave the group. His brothers gave him worried glances and a quick goodbye, making the younger promise his safe return. “Dont worry, pussies, I’m an even bigger man now that I’ve got my fire power!” He flashed a tusk-filled grin. 

Techno gave a brisk nod and grabbed something from his belt; his enchanted netherite sword, sharpness 4 and fire aspect coating the sword in a shimmering light. He handed the sword into Tommy’s hands gently, wrapping a hooved hand over Tommy’s on the handle. “Don't use it if you don’t have to.” Came is cold instructions, but Tommy could tell the undertone of care. 

The blond gawked at the sword and wrapped his fingers gently over the handle, claws clicking lightly against the stone. He was never a master with a sword, but he could definitely hold his own, so it was a shock to be holding Techno’s own sword. “Thanks-” he said, amazement in his voice.

Wilbur stepped forward, hands on his own arms, hugging himself. He refused to meet Tommy’s eyes as he spoke, voice soft, “I really am sorry, Toms. I never  _ ever  _ meant for this to happen, none of it.”

Tommy rolled his eyes and laughed slightly. “I told you I forgave you already. Cut it out.”

Wilbur gently hugged Tommy, holding the shorter to his chest for some time before releasing. He smiled softly before stepping away and with Techno. Tommy waited til their backs disappeared to pull the communicator from his pouch. He clicked the username he least wanted to see and pressed ‘whisper’.  _ “Meet me at the SMP Nether Portal.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a fluffy/filler chapter! One last chapter and then we'll meet the end! 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read it! It means a lot! I hope you enjoyed it! 💕💕


End file.
